You Found Me
by 1SimpleSunday
Summary: "Lost and insecure, you found me-you found me..." Find out what happens when Emily discovers Alison is very much alive but forgot every ounce of her memory. Would she spend every waking hour visiting Alison or just give up?


You Found Me : **Chapter 1**

Dim lit overhead lamps danced upon pine sol induced floors. Mirroring every distorted reflection it encountered. "Keep your hands at your sides," a tall man with large biceps poking out of his powder green scrubs explained. Emily obeyed his orders, nervously trailing behind. When they reached yet another door enclosing a gated room beyond it, Emily's palms grew moist. Their were many patients caged up like zoo animals. Quite a few middle aged women crowded around a moderately small table dealing various fruits, one man balled up in a corner softly sobbing, and another man lounged on the couch manically cackling. Emily's stomach instantly tossed and churned. These poor souls looked miserable. "Hey Doris?" he punched a few keypads. "What'cha need, Eddie?" a smaller, more petite voice responded. "Entry to the Sun Room." he pressed a red button and released it. A loud buzzer signaled and Emily jumped, automatically frightened. Eddie chuckled breathily and entered the gated room, inviting Emily's presence. "Don't be alarmed, . They won't cause you any harm." Eddie handed Emily a mandatory visitors pass. "Thank you." Emily accepted it and gazed out the one-way window, quickly spotting the women beforehand gnawing away at their gifts towards one another. The man in the corner also shifted to a chair facing a large window and the skinny man perched on the couch fell asleep, peacefully snoozing. Emily's nerves settled just a tad. "Remember," Eddie broke Emily's trance. "they're no different than you and I." With that said, Eddie stepped aside and Emily stood for an extra beat. "I know." Emily paused. "One of them used to be my best friend." Eddie nodded lightly and Emily gently bustled in. Surprisingly, no one paid attention. It's almost as if Emily were invisible. They carried on with their daily activities and sparked small talk; moaning and moping. So Emily diligently scanned every single patient inhabiting this room and found no significance. She wasn't here. "Need help?" a youthful woman chirped, startling Emily. "Sorry. Who're you lookin' for?" Emily's heart thumped rapidly. "Um, patient number 44296?" she hushed. "Is she- is she still here?" "Hmm," the woman hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not positive if shes resting or-" "Or what?" Emily interrupted. "Well," she emphasized. "she could be in the process of transferring and still count in our system." "Oh." Emily's heart sank. "Yeah." she agreed. "I'm sorry." "No, it's okay." Emily mumbled. "I can come back some other time." "Oh, definitely. " she grinned. "My names Paige by the way." "Emily." Emily met Paige's chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks for-uh, helping me." "Of course." Paige smiled wide. "I hope you find what you're looking for." "Me too." Emily smiled wearily. Suddenly, a female nurse sporting powder blue scrubs wheeled in a heavily sedated patient. "Alison!" Emily gasped. It was her. It was really her. The nurse proceeded to seat Alison in front of the gaping window and wandered off. For a moment, Emily watched Alison's backside huff and puff. Everything seemed so surreal. After many years of Alison's alleged murder, Emily prayed that Alison was somehow alive and well. And three years later, when -A drama died down, Alison magically resurfaced. Many psychologists immediately ran multiple tests and discovered Alison was mentally ill. Apparently, Alison loathed company and winced whenever someone rose their voice. Though, Mrs.D claimed that Alison recently engaged in more activities around campus like coloring and cooking. So numerous nurses assumed the best and granted public access to kickstart shattered memories."Emily," Paige appeared. "don't." "What-why?" Emily squeaked. "You see those men over there?" Paige whispered. "In the blue scrubs?" Emily nodded. "Those are 's assistants. Meaning she underwent shock therapy not too long ago." "Shock therapy?" Emily focused on Alison's frizzy blonde hair. "Most patients get pretty rowdy with such meds." Paige stated. "C-can I at least say goodbye?" Emily muttered. "Sure." Paige opted happily. So Emily ventured forward, navigating past groaning patients and batty old ladies. Some actually flinched and the old man on the couch shot up, baffled. Emily waved politely and flashed a small smile, causing a warm grin to creep upon his thin lips. Finally, Emily reached Alison. Tiny butterflies fluttered and clammy fingertips began trembling. It was like introducing herself all over again. Emily had no clue what to say,do, or think. This whole situation was very overwhelming. Reuniting with one of your old bestfriends- well, first love for that matter is rather petrifying. "Who is it?" Alison grumbled hoarsely. Emily squirmed, unable to build a proper response. "Who is it?" Alison demanded. Well, at least one thing never changed. "Um-it's Emily. Emily Fields." Emily replied in a small voice. Alison remained frozen, staring straight ahead. Not even acknowledging Emily's bold answer. Two whole minutes fell and Paige returned to Emily's aid, interfering their seemingly dead conversation. "I think that's enough for today." Paige gathered Emily's thoughts. "Wait." Emily bent over, leveling with Alison's right ear, whispering. "I know you remember me, Ali. I just- I know it." she stretched upward. Then Emily shared another glance and exited the Sun Room. "Any luck?" Eddie asked curiously. "I'll be back tomorrow." Emily slapped the lanyard into his hand. "Keep it warm." "Got it." Eddie chuckled heartily.


End file.
